


Tease

by PurpleHat



Series: Fantasy & Reality [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Belle arrives for her first day at work as Regina's sub and finds out how much of a tease Regina is.





	

Belle spent the entire night dreaming of how Regina took control of her yesterday, how she asked Belle to come into work without underwear. When she woke up she found herself extremely wet and planned on having an orgasm before heading to work. As she was set to take a shower with her favorite vibrator, her phone went off indicating she had a text message.

“Don’t forget, no underwear today. Oh, and no cumming until I say so.”

It took all of Belle’s strength not to cum as she took a hot shower and dressed herself for work. Belle figured she’d have to still look professional while being able to give Regina easy access to her body. She decided to go with a pink blazer, a white top and a black skirt. Around Regina she’d take the blazer off, but around everybody else Belle couldn’t risk someone seeing her erect nipples. The thought of not wearing underwear in public was a huge turn-on for Belle, especially since the order had come from Regina.  
She set off for work and arrived a half hour early, knowing Regina would already be in her office working. As Belle walked up to Regina’s office she could feel her heart pounding. What if Regina didn’t like the way she dressed? What if the day before was just a dream and it didn’t really happen? Belle shook her head and took a deep breath. It was too late now, she might as well walk through that door and see what happens.

“Hello Mayor Mills…..I mean, Madame Mills”

Regina had furrowed her brow when Belle walked in and said hello, but quickly smiled as her submissive remembered how to properly address her.

“Good morning Miss French, I assume you got my message this morning.”

Belle took a couple steps forward and took off her blazer to reveal her erect nipples pushing against her top.

“Yes, Madame Mills. No underwear today, and no cumming until you say so.”

Regina stood up and walked over to her submissive, the room silent save for the sound of her heels walking against the floor. Regina stood right in front of her submissive and gently squeezed Belle’s nipples, eliciting a moan from her lips. Regina kept squeezing one nipple while her other hand roamed down Belle’s skirt and gently lifted it up until Regina had a clear shot of Belle’s shaved wet pussy. Regina let Belle’s skirt fall back down before slowly moving her hand under Belle’s skirt and fingering Belle’s wet pussy.

“No no no Miss French, no moaning right now.”

Regina placed one finger on Belle’s lips and continued to finger her secretary, Belle trying very hard not to moan as she felt the woman of her fantasies inside her. All Belle could do was take very sharp and heavy breaths as Regina’s fingers worked their way to her clit and began teasing her endlessly. Regina smiled as she felt Belle squirm and told her tongue, knowing full well she was on fire from all the teasing. She slowly removed herself from Belle’s wetness, licked a finger slowly and whispered a command to her submissive:

“Take your top off Miss French. Bend over my desk and spread your legs.”

Regina playfully slapped Belle’s ass then let Belle get to it. Belle quickly took off her top and walked forward to Regina’s desk, bent herself over it and spread her legs for her Queen.

“Yes Madame Mills, of course”

Regina smirked as she saw the sight in front of her. Her secretary was topless, wearing no underwear and was presenting her body to her. Regina walked up slowly to Belle, pulled up Belle’s skirt and smacked Belle’s ass once more before beginning to play with Belle’s pussy once again.

“You’re so wet Miss French, have you always felt this way for me?”

“Yes Madame Mills”

“How are you feeling right now Miss French? Be honest with me.”

“Mmmm Madame Mills I’m feeling wet, I’m so turned on. Please….I want to be used by you, I want to please you. Mmmm please fuck me…”

Regina increases the intensity in which she’s playing with Belle’s pussy, knowing no matter what she does, Belle won’t cum until Regina lets her. Regina leans over Belle slowly, pushing her weight down on Belle ever so slightly and whispering in her ear all while continuing to please Belle.

“I could fuck you right now Miss French, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“OH…..oh fuck! Yes Madame Mills, please!”

“You’d do anything I’d tell you, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmm yessss. I’d do anything…please fuck me, please…”

Regina uses her free hand and pinches Belle’s nipple, rubbing and squeezing it causing Belle to moan even more. Regina could tell by Belle’s pussy that she has her completely under her control, her young secretary was completely enamored by Regina and lusted greatly for her. Regina began to slow down her teasing of Belle, content with knowing Belle was completely hers. Belle appeared confused and kept trying to press her body against Regina, but Regina quietly shushed her and got off her.

“It is 8 o’clock in the morning Miss French, playtime is over. I expect you to get dressed and start work shortly. We have a lot to do today.”

A completely wet Belle frowned a bit while putting her top and blazer back on. Her nipples were still hard and her pussy was completely wet with no expectation of an orgasm in sight. Regina walked up to Belle and gave her a long soft kiss, moaning slightly as Belle’s tongue found Regina’s and they began French kissing. This moment of bliss lasted a few minutes before Regina pulled away and straightened herself. She looked at Belle and in a rare moment of serenity she made a confession.

“Between you and me Belle, you’re a wonderful kisser.”

“You too Madame Mills!”

Belle’s face went completely red as Regina was Regina for a moment and truly admired how wonderful Belle is. Belle turned around and made to leave but was stopped just a bit short of the door when she heard:

“Lunch today is on me Miss French, if you know what I mean. Don’t be late, I’ll be quite hungry”

Belled turned deep red as she understood what her boss was implying and merely nodded, too turned on and stunned to say anything. She turned back around and exited Regina’s office knowing two things: she’d had her orgasm soon enough and she knew Regina’s eyes were all over her body as she left.


End file.
